Golden Eyed Suspisions
by amelia.mae
Summary: This is what I think would happen if Bella had moved to Forks BEFORE Edward and the rest of the Cullens. What would happen? Would things still be the same? First Twilight FF, be kind please.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, this is my very first Twilight fan fiction, I kinda stole the idea from someone (and I do apologize for that). But I just didn't feel that what was written did the plot any justice. So, this is what I think would happen if Bella had moved to Forks BEFORE Edward and the rest of the Cullens did. So, here goes nothing. I encourage criticism, however if you are just going to bash me, keep your comments to yourself.**_

I never really understood the meaning of love at first sight. How could you fall in love with someone just by one look? How could you see yourself with them without ever even having a conversation with them, without knowing their wants, their dreams, their desires? But that was before today. Before I saw _him_.

I was sitting in the cafeteria slowing picking at my plate of less than appetizing food. Out of no where Jessica came running up to us, completely out of breath.

"Whoa, whats the matter with you?" Angela laughed.

"New...students...Alaska...gorgeous..." she spoke in short bursts while she tried to catch her breath.

"Sit down, here's some water. Now say that again, and try full sentences this time," I laughed as I pushed by water bottle across the table. One of the flaws of living in a small town, news travels fast, and everything gets blown out of proportion.

"Thanks Bella," she said taking a long swig of the water, "New students just transferred her from Alaska. The Cullens. There are five of them. And they are all drop dead gorgeous. There's Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward," Jessica was wearing a smile from ear to ear.

"Where are they?" Angela asked, displaying the same ridiculously large grin.

"Should be walking in any second, I caught them in the office while I was aiding in the mail room,"

Gossip was like a drug in this town. Everyone always had something new to talk about, and they fed off it. I never really saw the point to any of it. People need privacy, but I suppose they were all used to it by now. I wasn't. I had only moved to Forks, Washington a year ago. I left Phoenix to live with my dad, Charlie, because I wanted my mother to be happy with her new husband- a strictly minor league baseball player. But I suppose it all worked out, I'm not completely miserable here. I have a few friends, and they keep me pretty occupied.

"Here they come," Jess said like a giddy school girl. I couldn't resist the urge to turn my head and see what all the fuss was about as the five new students walked into the cafeteria.

Jessica was right, they were all so attractive. She named them as they entered.

"That one's Emmet," he huge. He was tall, built- nearly chiseled like an old Greek statue, with short brown hair and honey brown eyes.

"And that's Rosalie," she said nodding at the girl next to him. She was tall as well, shorter than the first though. She looked like a model with her long blonde hair and perfectly symmetrical body. Too perfect.

"Jasper and Alice," the next two that entered were equally as perfect. The girl wore her dark brown hair as a short pixie cut, which looked as if it fit her perfectly. She was so dainty and graceful, like she could walk on water if it was possible. And the boy, although just as perfect as the rest, looked as if he was in immense pain.

"And that one, that's Edward," when he walked through the door, it was as if everything around me had stopped. He looked like an angel, completely perfect. His tousled brown hair, golden brown eyes, pale skin- everything about him was perfect.

"Bella?" I was quickly brought back into reality.

"What?" I said, still in a daze.

"I asked you what you thought of them," Jessica asked, leaning over the table with her hands supporting her head.

"Oh, yea. They're perfect," I half- whispered. All I heard was their laughter and nonsense chatter. I couldn't concentrate on anything. I glanced over my shoulder for one last look at him, _Edward_, but I was startled at the fact that he was boring holes into my back from his seat across the room.

Quickly I turned back, still feeling his eyes in my back.

_**So, tell me what you think.. Love it, Hate it... **_


	2. Chapter 2: New Insights

_**Thank you all SOOO much for all the reviews. I didn't think that it would be as big of a hit as it was. So, for all of your kind words, I whipped up another chapter. I hope you all like it!**_

Chapter 2: _**New Insights**_

I entered the doorway to my next class, early as always, still in a daze from my slight encounter with the Cullen family. I was so intrigued by them. How they didn't even seem to notice that the whole lunch room was staring at them. It really boggled my mind.

"I wonder if any of _them_ will be in our class," one of the girls entering the classroom gushed.

"I hope the brunette is, he's so hot," the other blurted out. I can't believe the people in this town. Seventeen year olds act like they're in grammar school all over again when they see a new face. Pathetic.

The tardy bell rang, and the students began to quickly flood in before our teacher noticed. Mr. Boleyn trudged in through the door slowly after. He began his lecture in his monotoned voice and I tuned him out. I can't stand that man's voice. It nearly puts me to sleep everyday.

Then, it happened. _He_ walked through the doorway. The classroom filled with whispers as he handed his schedule to Mr. Boleyn. He smiled and nodded in my direction. Of course, I had the only open seat.

"Everyone, this is Edward Cullen," Mr. Boleyn introduced him to the class. It was followed by giggles from the girls and disgruntled scoffs from the boys as he took the seat next to mine.

I have two options now. A.) I could say hello and see what happens. Or B.) pretend that he doesn't exist. Somehow I think _A_ is my best bet.

"Hi, my name's Bella," I turned towards him and whispered.

"Hello," he said quietly and politely. I smiled and brushed my hair out of my face.

Suddenly, he expression turned and he looked away from me. I noticed that his hand was tightly clenched in a fist on his lap. He moved his chair as far away from me as possible, he was trying to be desecrate but I noticed. What the hell is his problem? I just turned back to Mr. Boleyn and pretended to pay attention the best I could, but I couldn't help but feel him glaring at me from his seat.

The class seemed to drag on for hours. Finally, the bell rang and Edward was gone. I didn't even see him move from his seat. He must have some nerve to act in that way towards people. I swear, the next time I see him, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind.

I decided to go down to La Push after school. Thought it would be nice to see Jacob again. Its always nice to see Jake.

I parked my red truck outside of his house and before I could even jump down from the cab he was out of his house with the biggest smile plastered on his face.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, "What are you doin' here? I didn't know you were stopping by today!" he wrapped me in a bear hug.

"Hey Jake! Just thought I'd stop by and see what you were up to,"

"Nothing much, I was just about to go for a walk down the beach. Wanna join me?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I would," I smiled. We made our way down to the beach. It wasn't exactly the best day to walk along the coast, but when is it in Forks?

"So, I hear there are some freaks that just moved to Forks. What do you think about 'em Bells?" Jacob asked after a minute of walking in silence.

"They're not freaks, Jake,"

"Oh yea, then what are they?"

"They're....perfect,"

"Sorry to break it to you Bella, but no one's perfect," Jacob laughed.

"Well, _they_ are. They have no flaws, and are all completely gorgeous. They walk as gracefully. And their skin, flawless, a perfect snow white complexion for each of them,"

"Sounds like they've got you mesmerized,"

"I'm not mesmerized. I'm intrigued. They didn't even speak to anyone the whole day. They just kept to themselves,"

"I think that alone would classify them as freaks," he laughed.

"Shut up Jake," I laughed back, playfully shoving him roughly away from me.

"What? I'm serious. Even my dad doesn't like them,"

"And what did the 'Great Billy Black' have to say to make you think that?"

"He told me to stay away from them. That they are trouble, and dangerous. And... he told me to keep you safe,"

"And what, may I ask, are you supposed to keep me safe from? The petite brunette or the blonde who looks like he's suffering from the inside out?" I laughed at his comment. Billy has had some crazy ideas before, but this one tops them all.

"I dunno Bells. My dad's words, not mine, so don't look at me like _I'm_ the crazy one,"

"Okay sorry Jake," I said sarcastically, "Your dad can be so weird sometimes,"

"You're telling me. At least you don't have to live with him,"

I wondered about what Jacob told me the rest of the night. _They're dangerous. Keep her safe. _How could Billy know about the Cullens when they just moved here? It just didn't make sense to me. What could be so dangerous about them, they all looked like angels. And angels aren't supposed to be dangerous.

_**So what do you guys think of Chapter 2? Love it? Hate it? Suggestions?**_


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicions

_**Sorry it's taken me sooo long to update, but here is Chapter 3. Sorry its kind of short, but the next one should be longer. And thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!!!**_

Chapter 3: _**Suspicions**_

I woke up the next morning with every intention of marching straight up to Edward Cullen and demanding that he tell me what his problem was. To tell me how he had the nerve to to so rude to a complete stranger. And I wondered how he would take it. Would he laugh in my face and tell me how naive I was?__That I wasn't even good enough to waste his precious breath on. Or, would he be more kind and sympathetic to my demand? Would he kindly explain the situation and hope I accepted his apology? Either outcome, it didn't matter. I simply needed to know.

I sat and waited in my rusty truck until the absolute last second. But he never showed. As a matter of fact, neither of the Cullens did. Perhaps they had arrived early and I missed them. The sound of four loud bells pulled me out of my thoughts. Damn, there goes the final tardy bell. Late again. No matter. I am on a mission, and I will stop at nothing until I get some answers.

Lunch was more lifeless than usual. Jessica was out sick with the stomach flu, and I was left with Angela. Neither of us spoke much. That was until _they_ walked through the cafe doors.

"So, are any of the Cullens in your classes Bella?" Angela finally broke the silence.

I watched as they walked through the doorway two by two. First, the blonde girl, Rosalie, and the muscular brunette, Emmet. The the petite dark haired girl, Alice, and the blonde boy, Jasper. I stared hopefully at the entry way. Watching, waiting to see _his_ face. But it never came.

"Hello? Earth to Bella..." Angela waved he had in front of my face.

"Sorry Ang. Yea, Edward is in my Biology class,"

"Lucky you, I;m stuck with Alice in English. That is one STRANGE girl."

:How so?" I asked.

"She's just so perky. The way she speaks and carries herself, its like she's from a different time. And the way she just stares out into space. Like I said, _strange_,"

"Hmm, I dunno Ang, she is from Alaska you know, people may have just acted differently there," I tried to convince her. But to be honest, I didn't believe it either. There's something different about them, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"I suppose," she just shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat her lunch.

That night at dinner I figured I'd ask Charlie about the Cullens. Who would know more about the new family that moved into town better than the police chief himself.

"Hey dad, what do you know about that new family that moved in? The Cullens," I asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"Dr. Cullen moved the family to Forks 'cause he got a job offer down at the hospital. He's got wife, Esme, and five kids. They're all adopted and I think they're your age too. Why the sudden interest Bells?"

"I dunno, just curious I guess,"

Of course, nothing Charlie said helped with my suspicions. Now I'll be up the rest of the night searching for answers I know I won't find.

That night, my dreams were empty. My mind was too jumbled with thoughts of the mysterious Cullen family. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. Probably just my over-active imagination, because every time I woke, I was alone. It was a little unnerving. Strangely I wasn't bothered by it though. It was almost as if someone was watching over me. Keeping me safe.


	4. Chapter 4: New Insights

Chapter 4: _**New Insights**_

I waited four days for Edward Cullen to finally show his face at school. Honestly, I was shocked to see him sitting in the Biology classroom as I entered the doorway. After the initial shock, anger and curiosity took over me. Hesitantly, I took my seat next to him.

"My name is Edward, and I just wanted to apologize for my behavior Monday. It was uncalled for," his voice was like velvet, smooth and sweet.

"I think you need to work on your people skills. You can't just go around being rude to people you don't know,"

"I'll work on that, thank you," he said with a smile that made my heart want to melt.

"You're welcome," at this point I was absolutely confused at what just took place. All I know is, I want some answers.

The tardy bell rang, and students began to flood through the doorway. Mr. Boleyn entered and began his lecture on cells. I could not pay attention though, all my thoughts were wrapped around Edward.

As the class ended, I noticed that Edward did not leap out of his seat and rush for the nearest exit as he did Monday. In fact, he followed me out the room.

"How long have you lived in Forks?" he asked with that same velvet voice.

"Only about a year,"

"Why did you move?"

"To be with my dad. My mom got re-married,"

"Oh, so you didn't like the guy?"

"No, that's not it. Phil's great,"

"Then what made you move?"

"Phil is a minor league baseball player, and he travels a lot. My mom always wanted to go with, but couldn't because of me. So, I let her do what made her happy,"

"And now you're not happy," he replied sounding confused.

"No, it's not all that bad. You get used to the rain after a while," he let out a small laugh at my comment. It was deep and muffled, like he hadn't done so in a while. "And it's actually nice to spend time with my dad for a change,"

"I still don't understand," he sounded still very confused. I laughed at him, I didn't mean to out loud, but it kind of slipped.

"Its complicated, I know. But what about you, why did _you_ move here?" I changed the subject, I didn't want to get into the drama with Charlie and Rene the first time I have a conversation with Edward.

"My dad, Carlise, got a job offer at the hospital in town, so he moved our family down," he replied as if he had rehearsed it.

"Oh, and how do _you_ like it in Forks?" I reiterated all his questions back to him.

"It isn't that bad. Its warmer than Alaska, more people," he spoke with such articulation, perfect grammar. With every word that left his perfect lips, I was mesmerized.

We began to walk out to the parking lot. Of course, me being the most unbalanced person in the universe, tripped over a completely flat surface. I was expecting to fall flat on my face any second, when I realized that it wasn't happening. I suddenly stopped falling, and I was being held up by a pair of strong arms. I looked up to see Edward's face, staring down at me with concern pouring from his golden eyes. I quickly became lost in those eyes of his; the color, the raw emotion consumed and intrigued me.

"Are you alright?" he asked after a moment.

"Yea," I nearly whispered. He was so quick to catch me, as if it were instinct, like he was expecting it.

"You really need to be more careful," he huffed as he placed me gentility back on my feet and stormed towards his car.

I stood there for a moment, a little dazed as I watched him speed out of the school's parking lot. Did he just get furious about catching me? Seriously? Its not like I asked for him to, I was perfectly content with crashing into the pavement. Its not like I'm not used to it by now.

I decided to just brush it off and drive home. No need to worry about what I obviously can't do anything about.

As I pulled up to the house, I noticed that Charlie's squad car wasn't in the drive way. I'm surprised he wasn't home yet, he usually takes his lunch break when I get out of school. Must have been a busy day for him at the station, because he almost never misses it.

I set my back-pack down on the kitchen chair and decided to rummage through what little there was in the refrigerator, when a note on the counter caught my eye.

"_Bells, _

_Working late tonight. There's money on the table for dinner, so order something good. _

_Have a good night, and be safe. _

_Love, Dad. _

_P.S. Jacob called for you this morning._"

I figured I'd give Jake a call, no sense in being alone all night unless I absolutely have to.

"Hello?" a gruff voice on the other end answered.

"Hey Billy, its Bella. Is Jacob around?"

"Oh, hi Bella! Hold on just a second. I'll get him for you," I heard Billy yell for Jake.

"Bella?" he picked up quickly.

"Hey Jake! What are you up to tonight?"

"Oh nothing much. Sitting around, the usual," he laughed. "Why?"

"Wanna come over, Charlie left me money for dinner. He's working late tonight,

"Sure!" he answered quickly, "I'll be over in a little bit," and with that, he hung up the phone. He was a little too eager to come over. He must have been _really_ bored.

When Jacob arrived, about 15 minutes after we hung up, we planted ourselves on the couch for a movie night of sorts. Since there was nothing to do around Forks, or La Push, that didn't involve the possibility of a trip to the hospital for myself, we picked out a few movies to watch. The first of them was _Interview with a Vampire._ Half way through the movie, Jake turned to me.

"So, how's school going? Any encounters with those freaks lately?" he laughed.

"Like I said Jake, they're not freaks. And kind of. One of them, Edward, is in my Biology class,"

"And the verdict?"

"Moody, but not a freak," I laughed.

"I still say they're weird, and my dad keeps going on and on about them. It's kind of strange actually," he looked at me with his face contorted with confusion.

"What does he say?" he had me curious now. Why would Billy be concerned with the Cullens?

"He just keeps telling me to be careful, and that if I see any of them around La Push, to let him know right away,"

"You're dad gets stranger every day Jake," I laughed, but I couldn't help but think there was something he was hiding from me.

"Yea, I know," he said with a sigh.


End file.
